versatile_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Summon Element
ELEMENTS OVERVIEW Colour---------------------------Moon White Magic Type---------------------Dimensional Magic Novice-Tier---------------------Dimensional Summoning Mid-Tier-------------------------Contracted Summon High-Tier------------------------Summon Horde Super-Tier----------------------Ancient Magic Gate DIMENSIONAL SUMMONING The mage will have to send their consciousness to another dimension referred to as the Summoning's Dimension. Here, the Summoner must find a creature who is willing to serve the Mage to complete the contract. Once a Summoner obtains a Summoned creature, they can then summon the creature to fight for the mage. However, most mages do not put emphasis on Dimensional Summoning's creature as they are described at best "Part-time Summoning creature" since a creature from another dimension is constantly fighting for its survival. The option to put emphasis on their summon creature is always there but most just offer them Magic energies to increase the creature's toughness and sharpening their claws effects etc... Extremely few Mages pour in so many resources as Mo Fan did that his initial Summoned Beast but it proves to be pretty worthwhile. CONTRACTED SUMMON This is fondly referred to as Full Time Summoning Creature or "Your own Son/Daughter". Unlike the Dimensional Summoning creatures who came from another dimension, this creature is a beast from the current world. Normally they can stay in the Mage's Summoner dimension and is constantly ready to be summoned. The Summoner needs to achieve Mid-Tier to have 1 Contracted Summon SUMMON HORDE This is the High Tier Magic that summons a horde of creatures from the Summoning Dimension it will continuously drain Magic power from the Summon Element and can only last a while. Depending on the Summoner's skill and power in this Element, they can summon from as few as 4 or 5 creatures to a battalion over hundreds. Usually, the creatures summoned are random but all High Tier Mages can at least gain a certain degree of control over what he wants to summon. Although there are mages who focuses on summoning and can make a monster's tribe leader their Dimension summoning, in turn, can summon monsters solely from the tribe. When a mage reaches this level of control, it is possible for the dimensional summon monster to be put in the same contract space as the contract summon creatures, preventing them from being targeted by other monsters in their own world, as commanders and higher level creatures nearly always do battle upon meeting in the wild. ANCIENT MAGIC GATE Super Tier Summon Magic. There are three known variations, the Thousand Spirit Tribe Tower, the Ten Thousand Dragon Nest and Grave of Beast Kingdom. All versions would guarantee the summon of a Monarch or stronger monster. Unlike the ones summoned from the wilderness of the Summon Plane, these are the Nobility equivalent, they stay in the equivalent of Noble Mansions, Castles and Palaces in the Summon Plane and majority owns a well-organized territory comparable to a human civilization. These monsters are on average far stronger than Monarchs found in wilderness due to having purer bloodlines. It has recently revealed that summoning from a magic gate may not always result in a summoning. The reason behind this is that the summoned only consider this a one-off job. Dimensional summoning and contract summons have a permanent connection with their master which gives them magical stamina and nutrition. This summoning is more compared to put out an advert for work and those on the other side are free to accept or refuse. But attempting to summon a creature in this manner will consume magical stamina regardless of its success. LEVELING MONSTERS It is possible for the contract and dimensional summon creatures to level up outside of normal advancement and training. For this 3 things are necessary: advancement blood and advancement bone to put the animal in an evolutionary state and a soul of the level the monster wishes to enter to cross the boundary between levels. Since the soul grade of the soul used is higher than the monster consuming it, the summoning mage is required to mentally restrain the soul used in order for the summoning creature to consume it, it is possible for the summoning monster to gain the elemental properties of the monster who's soul was consumed. A summoning element level equivalent to the grade the monster would enter is not required but it is said that it increases the chance of evolution by 10%. Bone powder of monsters of the desired level may also be used to increase the strength of the summoning monster and on average increase the chance of evolution of about 5% per dose. FORBIDDEN CURSE SUMMONING It has been revealed that forbidden curses can be used to summon creatures from a higher plane to a lower one. But unlike other summoning spells, the summoned creature will remain even if the summoner is killed. Pan Lai achieved a momentary summoning from the Grave of the Beast Kingdom that could rival a Half-Forbidden Curse Summoning where the energy emitted from the monster that didn't fully descend was most likely an Emperor.